If You Want Me To
by Annette-Rose
Summary: CJ Oneshot about Clarisse's reflections on her life as she stands at a crossroad, and which road she is to take next.


**Disclaimer: As usual, nothing belongs to me, so please don't try to convince yourself otherwise.**

**A.N: Hello again sweet readers! I am back for a quick one-shot story to get myself back into the flow of writing. I am working on coming up with another longer story, but the inspiration is a little elusive. Therefore, I am out to find inspiration! As my music teacher used to say about composition; if inspiration doesn't come to you, go out and get it! Haha!**

**Ok this is just a little idea that popped into my head as I was sitting at my desk, procrastinating from homework (also inspired from a song). I hope you all enjoy it; it's my usual Clarisse/Joseph love story. Can't get enough! Please let me know what you think…**

**If You Want Me To**

The love of her life had always been there for her, it seemed. Where ever she turned, there he would be.

If she was afraid or hurt, there he would be for comfort. In the scorching heat, he would lead her to the cool shade. In the freezing cold, he would lead her to a burning fire, warming her frozen body. If she stumbled, he would be there to catch her, holding her firm. And in her aching loneliness, his presence would be like a soothing balm.

The path of her life had taken many twists and turns, taking her through many unfamiliar places – some she feared, others she delighted in. At each new step, he would be there, an ever present comfort, offering himself for support, or even just company. Often the road taken was not one she had chosen, but one in which he had directed her; still, she trusted him with her life, following obediently.

To put it short, she was never alone.

Clarisse was not the woman she started out to be when she had taken that first step of life. She was no longer afraid of life; no longer afraid of what others would think of her and no longer afraid to take more steps. She clung to the promises of her love, understanding that if going through all her trials brought her closer to her love, then she would go through them, head held high. She would persevere, just because it was what her love wanted.

Throughout her entire life, Clarisse had never been told how many trials she would have to overcome. She was never told just how self-sacrificing her life would become, or how much pain she would go through. But her love never did say it would be easy, he never said it would be pain-free – only that she would never go alone. Where ever she was, she would not be alone.

At a stage in her life when it seemed that everyone had turned against her, that the whole world was frowning upon her, she felt so alone, as if she was all by herself for the first time in her life. Her first son had left the country, her husband had been gone for some time, and her second son, her baby, had been suddenly killed. She was trying to deal with this new life without her family, with her country in an uproar at no longer having a ruler of Royal Blood, but felt herself falling time and time again.

She felt as if she was floundering; the signs in her life that were once so clear in directing her were gone.

She cried out to the world, cried out to those around her whilst still managing to keep up a strong façade. She reached out to her dearest friend, crying for his help, and although it seemed he did not answer, although she could not hear his answer, she knew he was still always there. He was there, supporting her in silence, and staying close beside her as she introduced to the world the heir that they were all screaming for. And as her love began to mean more and more to her, she saw the suffering that his love had put him through. She saw what he was going through, and that he was doing it all for her. It was in that time that her faith for him grew – she would walk through the valley if he wanted her too; she would do anything he asked, knowing he would always put her first.

But now she was at a hard place again. She was at another crossroad in her life, one which would have a life-changing effect, no matter which road she took.

The signs ahead of her were unclear, with both roads completely different in appearance. The first road was narrow and winding seeming to stretch through a dark valley, not looking at all easy, whilst the other was straight, clear and wide.

Her tired soul was longing to take the easy road, to escape her life's hardships and just glide down to the end of the straight, wide road, to the end of her life. But her heart was trying to direct her down another road; the narrow winding road that was filled with more hardships, more difficult times. This was the road that her love wanted to lead her down. He was standing at the beginning of the narrow road, his hand outstretched towards her, his eyes filled with love and asking her to trust him once again. He could have picked her up, thrown her over his shoulder and carried her down the road with her kicking and screaming, but he did not. He was once again leaving the decision up to her, being that ever present support, without actually telling her what to do; she had free choice, the power to decide for herself.

But which one was she to take? Was she to trust her love? Should she take his hand, showing him her faith that he would stay by her side through what lay ahead? Or should she leave him for the first time and take the easy road, trusting her own strength to make it to the end?

Clarisse turned to her love, her decision made.

"I will go through the valley, if you want me to", Clarisse said lovingly as she took Joseph's warm hand.

The pair walked off down the road, hand in hand, prepared to face the trials ahead; together. And although the road seemed dark and winding, their way was lit from the light within themselves that their love had sparked. Such a light that would never extinguish, giving them the strength to make it to the end.

And Clarisse _would_ make it, all due to her faith in her love. They would arrive at the end, at their resting place, together.

Never alone, always trusting, always loving.

**A.N: Well? What do you think of that? Quite deep huh? For some reason I was in quite a philosophical mood. Don't know why!**

**Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
